gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX
The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. Appearing in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, it is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX is developed from Gundam AGE-3's combat data following the battle in the Mars Sphere and is the most powerful unit among the Federation's Mobile suits. It reflects all the data regarding the Gundam's evolution, boasting the most powerful fighting strength in the history of all Advanced Generation mobile suits."Monthly CoroCoro Comic Comic", Shogakukan, July 2012 Like the Gundam AGE-3, the backpack can be separated and operated as a Core Fighter. Unlike Gundam AGE-3's Core Fighter, where it serves as its head, core control system and the main propulsion system, Gundam AGE-FX's Core Fighter only has the last two functions. The wear system used in previous Gundams is completely removed, and the suit is made as light as possible for increased maneuverability.Episode 40 "Kio's Decision: Together with the Gundam" The most significant feature of the AGE-FX is its remote-controlled weaponry, the C-Funnels - physical blades that can be detached from the suit and be remote-controlled by its pilot. The Core Fighter can carry up to four of these C-Funnels (2 large and 2 small) when separated, giving it some form of offensive and defensive capabilities."Hobby Japan Magazine - August 2012" The "FX" designation stands for Follow X-Rounder, and refers to the fact that the suit is built specifically to keep up with the abilities of an X-Rounder pilot. Also, the C-Funnels require the use of one to be controlled properly. Its FX Burst mode raises the AGE-FX's mobility to the maximum.Episode 46 "Space Fortress, La Gramis" Attacks in FX Burst mode have decreased accuracy, but enable the Gundam to defeat large groups of enemies alone, when used to its full potential. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A beam saber can be emitted from each of the AGE-FX's arm shields for close combat. ;*C-Funnel :Blade-shaped remote weaponry unique to the Gundam AGE-FX's and built with Shiguru Blade technology. The suit's Psycho-Follow System allows an X-Rounder pilot to wirelessly control the C-Funnels to attack multiple enemies at once. This is similar to how Vagan suits, such as Farsia, Ghirarga and Gundam Legilis, utilize their beam bits to attack multiple enemies. The blade antenna built at the back of the AGE-FX's head also play a role in controlling the C-Funnels. The AGE System developed this weapon after witnessing the effectiveness of the Gundam Legilis' remote controlled bits against the Gundam AGE-3. A total of 6 large and 8 small funnels are equipped around the suit. Usually, 2 large funnels are mounted on the Core Fighter and it can mount an additional 2 small funnels if required. The large C-Funnels can also be re-deployed to the forearms to be used as solid blades for melee combat. The C-Funnels can also be used defensively, protecting against enemy fire or to provide cover for allies. The C-Funnels can also create a powerful spherical defense system around the suit. ;*Stungle Rifle :The main armament of Gundam AGE-FX. Its attack power and firing range are far superior to the SigMaxiss Rifle, while having its size drastically reduced. It has two main modes: Normal Mode, where it functions as a regular beam rifle firing pink beam blasts similar to the SigMaxxis Rifle, and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded to release a more powerful charged blue blast that can shoot right through obstacles many times larger than itself. Like the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle, the Stungle Rifle has a limited amount of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time, but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon useless. :;*Daidal Bazooka ::This mode of the Stungle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment, allowing AGE-FX to fire a stronger version of the Stungle Rifle Charge Mode's blue blast at a faster rate, eliminating the need to charge each shot beforehand. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the special OS for the Gundam, engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Psycho-Follow System :A new system that allows the AGE-FX to keep up with its X-Rounder pilot and enables him to control the C-Funnels. ;*FX Burst Mode :AGE-FX's special combat mode, it is a later addition to the suit. This mode disables the suit's limiters, maximizing the AGE-FX's mobility at the cost of lower attack accuracy. It can wipe out large groups of Vagan forces if use well. Upon activating FX Burst Mode, the AGE-FX turns blue and blue-colored beam blades are emitted from ports all round the suit, including the C-Funnels' storage points. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System used in this suit is different from the one used in Gundam AGE-3. Instead of using the Core Fighter for docking, this version of the Core Fighter is simply attached to the back to operate the suit and serves as its main propulsion. The Core Fighter usually mounts 2 of the large C-Funnels and can additionally be mounted with 2 more small C-Funnels. History For the history of the AGE-FX, please see Kio Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Final Battle Specification) :Appears in the fourth novelization. In addition to the normal armament of the AGE-FX, it is further armed with a Legilis Shield, DODS Lancer, Daidal Bazooka and forearm-mounted SigMaxiss Cannons. ;*AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX [A-Funnel Equipment Type] Picture Gallery AGE-FX-lineart.jpg|Lineart (Front & Rear) FXfront.jpg|With Stungle Rifle (Front) age-fx-head.jpg|Head Lineart age-fx-torso.jpg|Torso Lineart age-fx-foot.jpg|Leg, foot & rear skirt armor lineart age-fx-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Lineart age-fx-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Lineart age-fx-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Lineart Large_C-Funnel.jpg|Large C-Funnel Lineart Small_C-Funnel.jpg|Small C-Funnel Lineart age-fx-stunglerifle.jpg|Stungle Rifle Lineart AGE-FX_Beam_Rifle.jpg|Stungle Rifle Storage Diedal_Bazooka.jpg|Daidal Bazooka Lineart AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Lineart 2.png|High-detail Lineart (Front & Rear) with various draft design details Age-FX Concept art.jpg|Concept Lineart without C-Funnels FX-BustOp.jpg|Bust shot in the 4th Opening Credits FX-Lowangle2.jpg|Low angle shot (Ep 40) FX-Lowangleft2.jpg|Low angle shot (2) (Ep 40) FX-Launch.jpg|On the catapult (Ep 40) AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Ep 40) 01.JPG|After defending against an attack (Ep 40) AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Ep 40) 02.JPG|In action (Ep 40) AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Ep 40) 03.JPG|Deploying C-Funnels (Ep 40) AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (Ep 40) 04.JPG|Flying in space (Ep 40) FX-Headsideview.jpg|Head's right-side shot (Ep 40) FX Saber.jpg|Beam saber activated gundam-age-fx-beam-arms.jpg|Both beam sabers deployed gundam-age-fx-stungle-rifle-alert-screen.jpg|Stungle Rifle's alert screen FX Gun.jpg|Using the Stungle Rifle Stungle Rifle Charge Mode.jpg|Stungle Rifle Charge Mode AGE-FX with Diedal Bazooka.jpg|With Daidal Bazooka FX-Funnelsnaction2.jpg|Deploying C-Funnels FX-Funnelsnaction1.jpg|C-Funnels in action FX C-funnel physical shield.jpg|C-Funnels forming a physical shield age-fx-funnel-sphere.jpg|C-Funnels forming a spherical barrier FX C-funnel energy barrier.jpg|C-Funnels' spherical barrier (1) FX C-funnel energy barrier 2.jpg|C-Funnels' spherical barrier (2) AGE-FX Burst Mode.jpg|FX Burst Mode fx burst.png|FX Burst Mode (Full Body Shot) FX-EDwrecked.jpg|Wrecked AGE-FX in 4th Ending Credits AGE-FX Perfect File.jpg Gundam Age FX CD.jpg Gundam Age Blu Ray Deluxe 13 Full.jpg AGE-FX Burst Perfect File.jpg Age-fx.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX Girl by Eiji Komatsu Games age-fx gundam wars.png Gundam AGE-FX Gashacoin.jpg Gundam AGE-FX GCC.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Carddass 1.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Carddass 2.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Carddass 3.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Carddass Gold.png Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 1.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 7.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 2.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 6.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 8.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 9.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 10.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age 11.jpg Gundam AGE-FX CoroCoro.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Try Age PSP.jpg AGE-FX AGE-3 Try Age.png Gundam AGE-FX Gold.png Gundam AGE-FX Burst Carddass 1.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst Carddass 2.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst Try Age 2.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-FX Burst Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-FX Burst 6.jpg Age Burst Gold.png gundam age-fx burst try age 7.png Gundam Age-FX Burst Gold.jpg Img age-fx.jpg Img age-fx-fxburst.jpg Gunpla AG Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX (2012): box art High Grade Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX (2012): box art Gundam AGE-FX Burst - HG Box Art.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Burst (2013): box art AgeFxSDboxart.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-FX (2012): box art FX.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX in the 2012 Tokyo Toy Show equipped with Diedal Bazooka WgzU.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX equipped with Stungle Rifle bOMvmg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX with C-Funnels deployed hg_fx026.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX's Core Fighter (Front) hg_fx027.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX's Core Fighter (Rear) FX prototype.jpeg|Custom Gunpla Notes & Trivia *In the fourth novel, the Burst Mode is set as a hidden function from the beginning, and an additional function of the Burst Mode is the "FX System", which increases and enhances the range of Kio's X-Rounder abilities. It is able to quantize Kio's emotions via the C-Funnels and relay them to others. *Following the theme of AGE Gundams being based around Universal Century protagonist units, the AGE-FX is a clear homage to the RX-93 ν Gundam. Its Burst mode however, mirrors the V-MAX system of another Sunrise's anime Blue Comet SPT Layzner. *The Gundam AGE-FX is the first mobile suit built by the Earth Federation to have remote-controlled weaponry. Prior to this, remote weapons were used exclusively by high-end Vagan mobile suits. *The C-Funnel's overall shape and the fact that there are two different sizes evoke the GN Fin Fangs of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. In the way they function, however, the C-Funnels have features that play tribute to the RX-93 v Gundam but in a different way. This can be seen in its defensive way of using the funnels as a shield rather than creating a beam shield. Its offensive style is much like the GN Sword Bits of the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) because it can use its remote weapons as a physical blade. *There is a notable difference in the order in which the FX Burst and the Daidal Bazooka was introduced in the anime and the Gundam AGE PSP Game: In the anime, the FX-Burst Mode was first shown in Episode 47 of the anime and the Daidal Bazooka introduced in the final episode as an additional attachment that is attached to the Stungle Rifle which was shot towards AGE-FX from the Bisidian Ship. In the Gundam AGE PSP Game however, the Daidal Bazooka has already been equipped and used by AGE-FX in the final chapter of the AGE Storyline, which covers Episodes 46-49 of the series. And the Daidal Bazooka in the game fires pink-colored blasts in three levels of intensity, which is different from the anime where the Bazooka only fires blue-colored high-intensity cannon blasts. The FX Burst Mode in this game is introduced slightly later in gameplay which basically serves to drastically increase AGE-FX's defense to near invulnerability while activated. References 3rd_ms_b_021.gif|Lineart & Profile in Official Site AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Lineart 1.png|Profile and Lineart with designer's comments Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX w/ Legilis and Gransa External links *AGE-FX Gundam Age-FX on MAHQ.net